The broad objective of the proposed research are characterization and detection of certain viral antigens and antibodies, and application of the findings to studies on the etiology and pathogenesis of human diseases. The three major areas of activity are: 1. Identification of the various antigenic components of varicella-zoster virus and determining which are shared by related human and simian herpesviruses; studying antibody response to the various components in primary and secondary infections; developing monospecific reagents for improved serodiagnosis of infection. 2. Application of sensitive and specific radioimmunoassay (RIA) and enzyme immunoassay (EIA) methods for detection of group B coxsackievirus antigens in an animal model and in human infections, application of these methods to studies on the pathogenesis of infection and on the ability of group B coxsackieviruses to establish latent or persistent infections in the animal or human host. 3. Development, evaluation and comparison of RIA and EIA methods for direct detection of viral antigens or antibodies in certain body fluids, excretions, secretions and peripheral blood leucocytes, using animal models and then extending the findings to human clinical materials. To use these methods for studies on the pathogenesis and epidemiology of certain viral infections.